Bezárul a kör
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Pár perces agymenés Atlantiszról, ahol mindenki meleg, és mindenki máshoz vonzódik, mint akihez kéne :-) A párosítások, vagyis csak vonzódások, extrémek, mint ahogy az egész iromány is, bocsánat :-) SLASH!


Pár perces agymenés Atlantiszról, ahol mindenki meleg, és mindenki máshoz vonzódik, mint akihez kéne :-) A párosítások, vagyis csak vonzódások, extrémek, mint ahogy az egész iromány is, de nem tehetek róla, szabadságon vagyok, és két napja esik az eső. Frusztrált vagyok, így gondoltam a szereplők is legyenek frusztráltak.

Richard Woolsey, Atlantisz parancsnoka az irodája előtt állt, és a korlátra támaszkodva a vezérlőtermet figyelte. Csend volt és nyugalom, mindenki elmélyülten tette a dolgát, az érzékelők hallgattak, a kapu pedig csendben pihent a helyiség túlsó oldalán. Mr. Woolsey figyelmét azonban ebben a látszólagos eseménytelenségben is lekötötte valami, mégpedig az egyik beosztottja, Chuck bájos arca. Érdekes módon csak hosszú idő után figyelt fel a fiatalemberre, hisz hosszú ideig még a nevét sem tudta megjegyezni, mindig eltévesztette. Aztán egyszer csak megakadt rajta a szeme, és azóta kísérti az álmait.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy Chuck sokkal fiatalabb nála, de ismerve az aktáját azzal is, hogy nem is annyival, mint amennyivel eleinte gondolta. Hisz a srác, köszönhetően annak a kedves, néha pimasz kisfiús mosolynak, sokkal fiatalabbnak nézett ki a koránál. Talán éppen ez a mosoly volt, ami megfogta a férfit. Hisz sokakkal ellentétben, akiket az Atlantiszon megélt dolgok, hát, ha nem is búskomorrá, de meglehetősen komollyá tettek, Chuck még mindig tudott önfeledten mosolyogni. Olyan önfeledten, amiben Mr. Woolsey nem tudta felfedezni azt az aggodalmat vagy netán félelmet, amit mások szemében olyan gyakran látott, még akkor is, ha mosolyogtak. És éppen ezért Mr. Woolsey sokszor merített erőt ebből a mosolyból, és csak reménykedett, hogy ezt senki más nem veszi észre. Hisz hova lenne akkor a tekintélye, az a tisztelet, amit amúgy is csak kemény munkával tudott kivívni? Mit gondolnának a beosztottai, ha kiderülne, hogy a férfiakhoz vonzódik, és nem mellesleg fittyet hányva a szabályzatra, aminek nagy részét úgy egyébként éppen ő írta… szóval, hogy épp az egyik beosztottjához?

Mégsem tudta levenni a szemét a férfiról, aki épp a mélyűr-érzékelővel babrált valamit. Az járt a fejében, hogy vajon mit szólna hozzá, ha tudná, hogy a parancsnokának milyen gondolatai vannak róla? De még milyenek… persze nem most, mikor mindenki láthatná az arcán, csak esténként, mikor már elmenekült a szobája csendjébe. Csak ott hagyja elszabadulni a fantáziáját, hogy hogyan ölelné, és csókolná a férfit, aki számára minden bizonnyal ismeretlen érzés lenne egy másik férfival szeretkezni, de ő örömmel vezetné be ezekbe a rejtelmekbe.

Most azonban csak vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy visszatérjen a valóságba, aztán megrázta a fejét, felállt, és besétált az irodájába, aztán, hogy lehűtse magát, belekezdett egy unalmas jelentés olvasásába.

~~ o ~~

Ez idő alatt Chuck valóban elmélyülten dolgozott, de közben türelmetlenül várta Dr. Zelenkát, aki már tegnap megígérte neki, hogy együtt kitalálnak valamit, hogy fejlesszék az érzékelőket. Chuck persze időről időre kitalált valamit, amivel a jeles tudóst a vezérlőbe csábíthatta, és csak reménykedett abban, hogy a férfi nem veszi észre ezt az apró turpisságot. Tette mindezt azért, mert ha már néhány napig nem látta a férfit, kezdett beleőrülni a hiányába. Dr. Zelenka átható kék szeme egészen megbabonázta, az alig észrevehető, de mégis imádnivaló akcentusától pedig el tudott volna olvadni. Amikor egymás mellett dolgoztak, a srácnak óriási erőfeszítésbe került a munkájára koncentrálni. Márpedig kénytelen volt, mert Radek gyakran tett fel fogós kérdéseket, ő pedig nem akarta lejáratni magát azzal, hogy nem tud válaszolni. Elmondhatatlanul kellemetlen lett volna neki, mindent meg akart tenni, hogy ne okozzon csalódást a fizikusnak.

Néhány perccel később Radek meg is jelent, de Chuck már az első pillanatban látta rajta, hogy meglehetősen paprikás hangulatban van. Nem szerette az ilyen alkalmakat, tudta, hogy a férfi ilyenkor csípős és karakán tud lenni, és tud olyan megjegyzéseket osztogatni, amit a körülötte lévők nem tesznek zsebre. Ilyenkor szerette volna egyszerűen csak kézen fogni a férfit, és elhúzni valahova messze, távol mindenkitől, ahol csak kettesben vannak, megkérdezni, hogy mi bántja, mi zaklatta fel ennyire, és valahogy megvigasztalni, vagy egyszerűen csak a karjaiba zárni, és addig csókolni, míg el nem felejti minden bosszúságát. Erre a gondolatra aztán Chuck is megrázta a fejét, mert elképzelte, hogy Radek erre hogy reagálna, és ahogy elhúzódna tőle, legalább öt percig folyamatosan nem túl szép dolgokat mondana csehül, hogy senki ne értse. Nem volt ez bíztató kilátás, így Chuck, mikor a másik végre leült mellé, úgy döntött, hogy inkább az érzékelők fejlesztésének szenteli a figyelmét.

~~ o ~~

Radek valóban bosszús volt, miközben belépett az irányítóba, de egyben összetört is, mint mindig, ha összekaptak Rodneyval. Minden egyes ilyen vita, sőt, minden egyes arrogáns kioktatás késszúrásként hatolt a szívébe attól a férfitól, aki olyan fontossá vált neki. Minden rivalizálásuk ellenére a megismerkedésük pillanatától elismerte és tisztelte Rodneyt, és az utóbbi időben már valami egészen mást is érzett iránta. Pontosan tudta, hogy vannak a férfinak olyan pillanatai, amikor nagyon is szerethető, amikor képes megnyílni, amikor képes minden gúnyt, minden felsőbbrendűségi érzést levetkőzni, és egyszerűen csak ember lenni. Radek az ilyen pillanatokat szerette, amikor Rodney minden páncél nélkül állt előtte. Őszintén, sebezhetően, gyámoltalanul, leereszkedve egy egyszerű földi halandó szintjére. Sajnos az ilyen pillanatok ritkák voltak, mint a fehér holló, nem úgy az olyanok, mint a mostani, mikor Rodney alaposan beletaposott a lelkébe. Ezerszer tette már fel magának a kérdést, hogy miért őt bántja a legtöbbet. Mások bizonyára azt mondták volna, hogy azért, mert szakmai riválist lát benne, de Radek tudta, hogy ez nem így van. Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy ő soha nem jelenthetne konkurenciát Rodneynak, és nem is akart. Egyszerűen csak szerette volna valahogy kivívni az elismerését, legalább csak egy pillantás erejéig, de ez is csak szökőévente egyszer történt meg.

Radek szomorúan sóhajtott, mint mindig, ahányszor csak tisztázta magában, hogy az esélye Rodneynál konvergál a nullához, és ez így marad, bármit is tesz. Pedig ő olyan jól el tudta képzelni… Szeretett Rodneyval beszélgetni, még a savanyú-cinikus humorát is szerette, nem beszélve az elbűvölő szeméről, ami mindig úgy felragyogott, mikor Rodney rájött valamire.

Végül Radek egy sóhajjal leült Chuck mellé, és abban reménykedve, hogy a munka majd gyógyír lesz a legújabb sebére is, hozzáláttak a fejlesztéshez.

~~ o ~~

Eközben Rodney, aki éppen a gyengélkedő fele masírozott, próbált úgy tenni, mint akinek erősen fáj a feje. Legalábbis ezt akarta beadni Carsonnak, mert ez alkalommal semmi eredetibb nem jutott eszébe.

Tudta, hogy időnként már a doki agyára megy, hogy állandóan felbukkan a gyengélkedőn, de nem tehetett mást. Állandó jelleggel kényszert érzett, hogy Carson közelében legyen, és erre ez volt a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás. Kitalálni valami kis apró, mondvacsinált betegséget vagy rosszullétet, amivel meglátogathatta a gyengélkedőn. Ilyenkor Carson tényleg odafigyelt rá, foglalkozott vele, aggódott érte. Ez végtelenül jóleső érzés volt Rodneynak. Nem beszélve Carson lágy, hűvös kezének érintéséről, ahogy ellenőrizte a pulzusát, vagy megmérte a vérnyomását. Ilyenkor Rodney a fellegekben járt, bár mint minden már érzését, ezt is igyekezett morgásba burkolni.

Ez alkalommal sem volt másként. Carson mosolygott rá, mondott néhány kedves, megnyugtató mondatot, amivel persze épp az ellenkező hatást érte el, Rodney szíve, ami eddig is izgatottan kalapált, most megduplázta az eddigi teljesítményt is, így nem volt csoda, ha a vérnyomásmérő majd kiakadt. Carson csak megcsóválta a fejét, körülbelül ezredszer adta Rodneynak azt a tanácsot, hogy nem lenne szabad hagynia így felhúzni magát. Rodney meg is ígérte neki, bár azzal tisztában volt, hogy a doki közelében a pulzusa mindig az egekben lesz. Persze ő ezt nem is bánta annyira, mert csodás érzés volt neki ez a kellemes izgalom, ami Carson mosolya láttán minden egyes alkalommal elöntötte. Ilyenkor Rodney olyan zavart lett, mint egy szerelmes kamasz, sokszor még azt is elfelejtette, mit akart mondani, vagy éppen egy mondat közepén akadt el, mintha elvágták volna a gondolatait. Szerencsére ezt Carson is, és mindenki a gyengélkedőn a tudós szokásos szórakozottságának tudta be, így eddig még sosem bukott le. Most sem volt ez másként, bár Carson mintha kissé türelmetlenebb lett volna mint a szokásos. Rodney betudta ezt annak, hogy volt elég más dolga is a gyengélkedőn, így végül, bár nem volt egyszerű meggyőznie magát, hagyta dolgozni.

~~ o ~~

Carson ez alkalommal egy kicsit felületes volt a váratlan páciens ellátásánál, alig néhány perc alatt kidobta Rodneyt egy vérnyomáscsökkentő tablettával a kezében, és sietett vissza egy másik beteghez, a kettes ágyban fekvő Lorne őrnagyhoz.

A férfit délután hozták be hozzá, mikor egy rosszul sikerült küldetésből tértek vissza. Carsont egyből elöntötte az aggodalom, ahogy meglátta, de szerencsére a tisztnek csak egy kiment bokája és néhány csúnya zúzódása volt. Ennek ellenére Carson elhatározta, hogy kihasználja a lehetőséget, és szigorúan bent tartja megfigyelésre, legalább huszonnégy órára. Az őrnagy eleinte veszettül tiltakozott, de a gyengélkedőn Carson szava törvény, és Woolsey parancsán kívül minden mást felülír, így a férfi maradt.

A doki ettől kezdve el nem mozdult a közeléből. Először ellátta a sebeit, hosszan és alaposan. Az, hogy ilyen közel volt a férfihoz, sőt, megérinthette anélkül, hogy bárkinek felkeltette volna a gyanakvását, kis híját elterelte Carson figyelmét a szakmai dolgokról, de azért végül sikerült bekötöznie a sebeket. Ezután próbált úgy tenni, mint aki a gyógyszeres szekrényben rendezkedik, meg ilyenek, és csak reménykedett, hogy senkinek nem tűnik fel, hogy valójában semmi dolga ott, csak szeretne az őrnagy közelében lenni.

Közben lopva gyönyörködött az férfi csodaszép szemében, a bájos arcában, ami sokakat megtévesztett. A férfi kimondottan szép volt, de Carson azt is tudta, hogy a finom vonások mögött egy kemény, szigorú és elszánt férfi lelke lakozik. Néhányszor vacsoráztak együtt, ilyenkor beszélgettek, és volt alkalma megismerni a másikat, de ha magában választ keresett volna arra a kérdésre, hogy mikor is kezdett vonzódni hozzá, akkor azt a percet választotta volna, mikor meglátta az egyik teraszon, amint éppen Atlantisz látképét festette. Az a mély átszellemülés, amit akkor látott az arcán annyira megfogta, hogy abban a pillanatban a férfi rabja lett. Attól kezdve bár ők ketten különböző utakon jártak, próbálta óvatosan keresni az őrnagy társaságát, és minden alkalommal elmondhatatlanul aggódott érte, mikor arról beszélt, hogy másnap egy veszélyes küldetésre indul. Ilyenkor a doki napja kudarcra volt ítélve, és csak akkor nyugodott meg, mikor Lorne épségben hazatért. Ez alkalommal azonban kissé rosszabbul járt, bár Carson szakmai tudása és elkötelezettsége garanciát jelentett a teljes gyógyulásra. A doki lelkesedését csak az a gondolat törte le, hogy Lorne őrnagy reggel szépen felkel az ágyából, és úgy itt hagy csapot-papot, hogy vissza sem néz.

~~ o ~~

Lorne őrnagy eközben meglehetősen morcosan feküdt az ágyában, és próbálta leplezni a bosszúságát és a csalódottságát. Tudta, hogy ha huszonnégy órán át arra lesz kárhoztatva, hogy itt fetrengjen, akkor lemarad a Daedalus érkezéséről, ami egyben Marks őrnagy érkezését is jelenti.

Jó ideje vonzódott már a férfihoz, aki ugyan csak szökőévente bukkant fel Atlantiszon, mindig bearanyozta Lorne néhány napját. Észrevétlenül kezdtek barátkozni, mint két azonos rangban lévő katonatiszt, mert a fránya hierarchia szinte csak ezt tette lehetővé számukra, hisz igazából sem lefele, sem felfele nem volt lehetőségük nyitni és barátságokat kötni. Ebben az esetben azonban Lorne-nak még kedvezett is ez a helyzet, hisz hamar megkedvelte a Daedalus kormányosát, és néhány látogatás után már ennél is többet érzett iránta. A férfi elhivatottsága, elszántsága és bátorsága nagyon tetszett Lorne-nak, és ha éppen nem szakmai dolgokról beszélgettek, akkor is mindig megtalálták a közös hangot.

Lorne csalódott volt minden egyes alkalommal, mikor Marks őrnagy elhagyta Atlantiszt. Nem értette, hogy a férfi miért nem viszonozza az érdeklődését. Korábban bárkit meg tudott hódítani, akit kiszemelt magának, tisztában volt vele, hogy a bájos, megnyerő külseje mindenkinél fél siker, a többit pedig egy kis humorral meg lehetne oldani.

Miközben a gyengélkedőn feküdt, azon töprengett, hogy ezt a helyzetet végül talán még előnyére is fordíthatná, ha Marks tudomást szerez egyáltalán arról, hogy ő lesérült, bár tudat alatt tisztában volt azzal is, hogy egy katona számára egy erős, egészséges ember általában sokkal vonzóbb, mint egy sebesült. Ez a gondolat csak még tovább bosszantotta, de végül egy bosszús fintorral igyekezett elfojtani, mert tudta, hogy ha Dr. Beckett észreveszi, hogy felzaklatta magát, képes lesz egy bivalyerős nyugtatót belenyomni, és akkor még a lehetőséget is elveszíti, hogy egyáltalán találkozzon Marks őrnaggyal az elkövetkező három napban.

~~ o ~~

Ezzel egy időben Kevin Marks már alig várta, hogy húsz nap után megérkezzenek Atlantiszra, de ennek korán sem Lorne őrnagy volt az oka, hanem valaki más, nevezetesen Sheppard alezredes.

Kevin tisztában volt vele, hogy épeszű katonatársai inkább tartják a három lépést Sheppardtől, aki az öntörvényű és többnyire szabályellenes húzásaival sokszor feszegeti a felettesei idegeit, de neki épp ettől volt szimpatikus. A lázadó természete, és az a képessége, hogy szükség esetén olyan könnyedén megy szembe a szabályzattal, lenyűgözte Kevint, és főleg az, hogy bár az alezredes eszközei olyanok, amilyenek, az eredményességi rátája mégis magasan veri a többiekét, és ezért a bizottság is elnéz neki minden szabályszegést. Ő is szeretett volna ilyen vagány és eredményes lenni, de a Daedalus kormányánál erre nem sok esélye volt.

Szóval Kevin figyelte a monitorján lassan csökkenő számsorokat, amik a hajó Atlantisztól való távolságát mutatták, és velük együtt derült egyre jobb kedvre. Már azt tervezte, hogy futhatna össze az alezredessel egy beszélgetés, vagy egy vacsora erejéig. Már ha épp Atlantiszon van. Kevin reménykedett, hogy nem éppen most szólította el az alezredest valami életveszélyes küldetés. Csak nincs olyan balszerencséje…

Persze nem reménykedett abban, hogy a férfi észrevenné, hát még, hogy viszonozná az érzéseit. Ahogy megfigyelte a másikat, Kevin azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy Sheppardnek nem igazán van magánélete, és mintha még a lehetőséget is elutasítaná, hogy legyen. Sajnálta, hogy így van, biztos volt benne, hogy bármi is az oka a férfi önként vállalt remeteségének, ő fel tudná oldani, és meg tudná győzni, hogy nem is olyan rossz dolog tartozni valakihez. Végül megrázta a fejét, de mikor a parancsnoka kérdőn nézett rá, csak vetett az ezredesre egy megnyugtató pillantást, majd hozzálátott a leszállás előkészületeihez.

~~ o ~~

Ennek ellenére a hajó landolása után Sheppard nem az őrnagyot, hanem Caldwell ezredest fogadta kitörő lelkesedéssel. Vagyis a lelkesedés nem volt látható, csak ő maga érezte. Valójában először egy szigorúan katonás tisztelgéssel, aztán egy valamivel emberközelibb kézfogással üdvözölte a magasabb rangú tisztet. Nem volt ez túlságosan szabályos, de egy ideje mégis szokássá vált köztük. Sheppard, aki tudta, hogy leszállás után az ezredes első útja Woolseyhoz vezet, hogy jelentést tegyen az útjukról, ilyenkor mindig a környéken sertepertélt, hogy így vagy úgy de elcsalja az ezredest vacsorázni, vagy csak beszélgetni az útjukról, a lidércekről, az otthoni dolgokról, arról, hogy ki nyerte a legutóbbi bajnokságot, vagy úgy egyébként bármiről.

Ezek a beszélgetések mindig hosszúra nyúltak, és éjfél után általában mindketten melankólikus hangulatba kerültek, ilyenkor meg tudták váltani a világ, de legalábbis két galaxis sorsát, igaz csak elméletben, és mikor hajnalban elköszöntek, Sheppard egy sóhajjal nézett a másik után. Tulajdonképpen a szemében Caldwell testesítette meg azt a katona figurát, amilyen ő maga is mindig lenni szeretett volna, csak egyszerűen képtelen volt. Az ő lázadó természete távolt állt attól a stílustól, amivel a másik viselte a korlátokat, a parancsok által beszűkített mozgásteret. Talán épp ezért vonzódott annyira hozzá. Ők ketten, mint a tűz és a víz, annyira különbözők voltak, és éppen emiatt volt már jó néhány szakmai összetűzésük, de amikor, ha csak képletesen is, de levetették az egyenruhát, egészen jól szót értettek egymással. Ilyenkor mindig fel tudtak fedni az igazi lényükből valamennyit. Érdekes módon Caldwell többet, mint Sheppard, és talán éppen ez fogta meg az alezredest. Az, hogy a férfi bármilyen szigorú, bármilyen nyers és megközelíthetetlen időnként, mégis csak emberből van, akinek vannak érzései.

Persze Sheppardnek is voltak érzései, de mint mindig, igyekezett elbagatelizálni őket, elütni valami buta faviccel, vagy egy-egy cinikus beszólással. Jól megtanulta a múltban, hogy az érzések csak bajba keverik, a szakmai életében megrováshoz, a magánéletében váláshoz vezetnek, így igyekezett olyan távol tartani őket magától, amennyire csak lehet, és ez általában sikerült is, kivéve, mikor Caldwell ezredes megérkezett. Olyankor neki magának is szembe kellett néznie a ténnyel, hogy igenis vannak érzései, és ennek nem örült túlságosan. Kiszolgáltatottnak és sebezhetőnek érezte magát tőlük, és tulajdonképpen egy kicsit mindig megkönnyebbült, mikor látta a Daedalust felszállni. Hiányzott neki Caldwell, az átbeszélgetett esték, a férfi tűnődő mosolya, de még mindig olyankor volt nyugodtabb az élete, mikor a hajó messze járt.

~~ o ~~

Ahogy azt az utóbbi időben Sheppard észrevette, Caldwell ezredes látogatásai Mr. Woolseynál egyre hosszabbra nyúltak. Eleinte csak egy pár perc volt, az ezredes néhány mondatban beszámolt az útról, arról, milyen rakományt hoztak, átadta a parancsnokság esetleges olyan üzeneteit, amit senki nem akart írásba foglalni, és már ment is tovább. Aztán ez a helyzet látogatásról látogatásra megváltozott. Talán Woolsey volt, aki először kérdezett valamit az otthoni dolgokról, ami egy kicsit kellemesebb témákra terelte a beszélgetést, mint a száraz számok és beszámolók, és mivel ezzel megtört köztük a jég, lassan Caldwell magától is mesélni kezdett az otthoni eseményekről.

Az ezredes eleinte sokat gondolkodott ezen a megváltozott hangulaton, hisz eleinte ő is ugyanúgy vélekedett Mr. Woolseyról, mint bárki más. Egy fontoskodó, való világtól elrugaszkodott aktakukacnak tartotta, aki csak fekete-fehérben látja a világot. Aztán idővel ez megváltozott, csak Caldwell azt nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon csak annyi történt, hogy jobban megismerte a férfit, ezzel átlátva a páncélján, megismerte a valódi énjét, vagy Woolsey a szeme előtt változott meg, méghozzá gyökeresen. Gyanította, hogy részben mindkettő igaz lehet, de bárhogy is volt, ez a változás tetszett az ezredesnek. Rájött, hogy Woolsey nem is olyan kockafejű és bogaras figura, amilyennek gondolta, ahogy arra is, hogy mindenki balsejtelmei ellenére Atlantisz jó kezekben van, míg ő vigyáz rá. Rájött arra, hogy a férfi épp azért tud gondoskodni a városról, mert már nem csak egy végrehajtandó feladatnak látja, hanem az otthonának érzi. Ezt az érzést nagyon sokszor látta a szemében, mikor a városról beszélgettek, akár egy pohár bor társaságában, valamelyik erkélyről gyönyörködve a városban. Ilyenkor Woolsey sokszor hangot adott az aggodalmainak is, de Caldwell mindig bátorította, és biztosította a támogatásáról is, amitől a másik mindig megkönnyebbült egy kicsit. És az ezredes arra is rájött, hogy Woolsey igenis keményen ki tud állni a városért, akár a lidércek, akár a bizottság jelentette az ellenséget. Caldwell tudta, hogy a másik nem egy katona alkat, és soha nem adott volna fegyvert a kezébe, nehogy saját magát sebesítse meg először, de ennek ellenére nem féltette. Rájött, hogy a férfi ravasz és taktikás tud lenni, ha úgy hozza a szükség, és a szemében látható csillogás ilyenkor azt mutatta, hogy még élvezi is a helyzetet.

Talán ez volt, ami először felkeltette az ezredes figyelmét. Az a kis ravasz csillogás Woolsey szemében. Egy pillanatra talán még az aktuális feladatukról is megfeledkezett. Ettől kezdve kezdte komolyabban figyelni a férfit, és innentől kezdődtek a zavaros álmai is, amiben Woolsey időről időre felbukkant. Álmában történt az is, hogy megcsókolta a férfit. Álmában épp a lidércek támadták a várost, rosszul állt a szénájuk, és Caldwell úgy döntött vállalkozik egy reménytelen, öngyilkos akcióra, ami esélyt adott volna a városnak a menekülésre, de képtelen volt úgy elmenni, hogy nem hozza a másik tudomására az érzéseit. Másnap a férfi egész nap ezen tűnődött, de mégis tudta, hogy a valóságban is megtenné. Mindkettőt. Persze nem szívesen vezeti a halálba az embereit, de tudta, és tudta, hogy a legénysége is tisztában van vele, hogy néha nincs más választás. Katonák voltak, ezt vállalták, mikor esküt tettek. De ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy ha erre a döntésre sor kerül, valóban nem menne el anélkül, hogy elmondaná a másiknak, mit érez iránta. Elképzelése sem volt, Woolsey hogy reagálna, de akkor már úgyis mindegy lenne, nem?

Közeledtek már Atlantiszhoz, miközben Caldwell azon tűnődött, milyen jó lesz végre újra látni a másikat, de végül visszatért a valóságba, és kiadta a parancsot Marks őrnagynak a landoláshoz.

~~ o ~~

És itt bezárult a kör. Mikor Atlantiszon leszállt a következő éjszaka, mindenki magányosan és reménytelen érzésekkel a szívében tért nyugovóra. Sokan forgolódtak álmatlanul, álmodozva vonzalmuk tárgyáról, vagy éppen azon tűnődve, hogy miért nem működnek úgy a dolgok, ahogyan kellene, de végül, ahogy elmúlt éjfél mindannyian álomba merültek, hogy legalább álmukban beteljesülhessen az, amire vágytak.


End file.
